1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal apparatus in which a polarizing plate function is implemented in a liquid crystal cell, and a color filter substrate and an array substrate that are used therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal apparatus is constituted of a liquid crystal cell and a pair of polarizing plates that are disposed therein. In the liquid crystal cell, a pair of electrode substrates sandwiches a liquid crystal layer. The pair of polarizing plates sandwiches the liquid crystal cell. For the polarizing plate, a dichroic polarizing plate obtained by causing a film in related art to contain an iodine or dye-based organic polymeric material is widely used.
In contrast, in recent years, there has been studied a technique in which a polarizing plate function is implemented not outside but inside the liquid crystal cell in order to reduce a thickness and a weight thereof (see, for example, International Publication No. 2006/104052 (paragraphs 0022 and 0060) (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) and “TN Mode TFT-LCD with In Cell Polarizer”, Tsuyoshi Ohyama et al., SID Digest, Vol. 4, p.p. 1106-1109 (hereinafter, referred to as Non-Patent Document 1)). In a case where a polarizer having the polarizing plate function is formed in the liquid crystal cell, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which coating is carried out with a polarizer material containing a pigment by a spin coating method, a spray coating method, a bar coating method, a roll coating method, a blade coating method, or the like. Further, Non-Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which coating is carried out with a polarizer material by a slot die coating.